Halloween tribute
by Death For One
Summary: Join my OC as she tries to save her people from Azula. Just a halloween drable. PLease Read and review.


Azula has gone crazy. She acts like a vampire. She just snapped. She now goes out only at night. Those who are close enough to see her teeth will never see the light from the sun or moon ever again. There are many stories about how she has razor sharp teeth and claws for nails. Others believe that an evil spirit has possessed her. What do I believe I believe that it is both. I also believe that she has magical powers. Her brother is a werewolf. That I know is true. For I saw him last full moon. He has more control of his powers though and didn't hurt me. All he said was "Help me." Before running into the woods. I know what I must do. I must talk to my cousin.

"Yue!" I cry basking in the moonlight. "Please help me I must save a friend. He has been transformed into an evil creature. I know you don't like him but please. I also need help in finding out how to stop Azula. Do this for the people of the world. Many have suffered at her hands. You have the power that I need."

"I know what you need to do." Yue said as she slowly appeared in front of me.

"What? I'll do anything."

"You must climb to the highest mountain. There you must speak to the fire spirit. He will guide you the rest of the way. Be careful. Azula patrols the path every night. It is a two day journey. May the spirits be with you."

She disappeared rather quickly and I was left to gather the essential things for the trip. I let out a sigh and started down the path. Dawn was approaching when Azula slinked behind me. I stifled a scream and spun around to face her. I have heard that she can sense fear and by the way she's looking at me I don't doubt it.

"Well well well. Look at the poor little peasant walking through my woods."

"Your woods? Last I checked these woods belonged to the Changs." I said. Man I was good at faking bravery. All I had to do was stall till the sun rose and then I would be safe. I hope.

"Aren't we being stupid today?" She sneered and stepped closer. I also took a step… backwards. I threw a quick glance over my shoulder and smirked. She took notice and narrowed her eyes.

"You're pretty confident for someone who is about to die."

"Ah that's because I know something you don't."

"And what would that be you stupid fire witch?"

I smiled and ducked my head. When the sun hit her she screeched and leaped backwards. She glared daggers at me and ran away. I stood there staring at the path she took. Slowly I turned and started walking to my destination again. Once I was out of the woods I practically flew away from them. The farther I was from them the better. Hopefully Azula won't go by the lake. And even if she does I should be able to protect myself. What most people don't know about me is I can not only fire bend but I can water bend as well. I guess it comes with having a water nation mom and a fire nation dad. Yeah I'm a freak so what. I reached the lake at sunset and I sat down to rest. I was getting sleepy so I made an igloo and encased myself with fire. I soon fell asleep and didn't wake up till noon. After destroying what was left of my igloo I trotted to the base of the mountain.

It is going to me all day to climb up. I let out a sigh and begin the long trek. It was almost sunset when I got to the top. Now what do I do? She never mentioned the spirits name or what to do when I got here. Suddenly a ginormous ball of fire appeared behind me. I whipped around and stared into it. It slowly turned black and a human form stepped out.

"You are Zile no? I'm Zurgon. And you are a water bender are you not?"

"Yes to both and how did you..?"

"Yue told me. Now by the time you reach the woods it will be a full moon. You must blood bend Azula and read the Azilion. When the spirit comes out burn the Azilion." Zurgon said and hands me a parchment. I unroll it and quickly look over it.

"Will this work on Zuko too?"

"No. Azula is possessed but Zuko was born that way. I must be leaving." Zurgon told me and turned into black fire once more. I stared out over the woods to my town. With a heavy heart I walked down. The sun was high in the sky as my feet hit the bottom. I headed for the woods in a trot.

I was walking around aimlessly waiting for night fall. When the moon was in the sky I started looking for Azula. I had to give myself a pep talk when I heard her coming.

"Ah the fire peasant has returned. And no sun to ruin my plans."

I smile and reply "Nope no sun just a full moon." Confusion falls over face and ner arms fall to her sides.

"What does the moon have to do with anything?"

I take a deep breath and focus on her blood. She lets out a strangled gasp as I make her bend down. I use one hand to hold her there and use the other to hold the paper. After I read it I look up to see the spirit coming out of Azula. I throw away the scroll and encase the spirit. It's muffled screams filled the air before the slowly faded away. I leaned unto the nearest. It was over. Azula went on as normal and Zuko handled being a werewolf well. You can see him every full moon patrolling the area.


End file.
